The invention relates to a magnetic transducing head, comprising a core of magnetisable material having two slightly spaced limbs defining a transducing gap between them, a plurality of electrical turns being provided around part of the core.
Magnetic recording systems are well known and their use is increasing tremendously with the growth of different technologies, particularly those relating to computer and video uses. The conventional systems for data storage nowadays use a magnetic medium of one kind or another. The medium may have the shape of a magnetic disc, drum or tape or any other magnetic element which is capable of receiving and storing data with a high density in a small volume. Whatever kind of magnetic medium is used, a magnetic transducing head will always be required to pass information to the medium and to retrieve this information whenever necessary. A variety of magnetic transducing heads have been developed in parallel with the development of magnetic storage systems. Virtually all these heads satisfy a basic concept in that each head is provided with a core of magnetisable material having two slightly spaced limbs defining a transducing gap between them, whilst a plurality of electrical turns is provided around at least one of the limbs. In this inductive head type the turns are required for recording signals on the magnetic medium or for the retrieval of signals from the magnetic medium.
To achieve an increase of storage density on the recording media it is necessary to make the magnetic transducing heads increasingly smaller. In the current video heads the core consists of, for example, a slice of ferrite of 3.times.3 mm having a thickness of 200 microns. Such a slice has a small aperture (dimension 0.3 mm.times.0.5 mm), which is commonly referred to as the winding aperture. A thin insulated copper wire (thickness 30 to 50 microns) is threaded through this aperture to form the coil turns. Threading, which is still frequently done manually, is a time-consuming activity which also involves the risk of damage to the fragile core or thread. This risk will become even greater in view of the tendency towards increasingly smaller dimensions of the heads (for example, cores of 1 mm.times.1 mm.times.150 microns with winding apertures of 0.07 mm.times.0.2 mm).